


How to get a guy by selling him sextoys

by OfAngels



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Nico Is Yearning, Nico Said Masturbating Is Good, Nico Said Safe And Healthy Sexual Habits, Nico is comfortable in his body, Other, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Education, Trans Male Character, Trans Nico di Angelo, Will is also trans, hes also dumb as bricks, its weed, leo loves making shit gay jokes, no porn just adult setting, this ones safe faron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfAngels/pseuds/OfAngels
Summary: [“Come on in guys, all bachelor and bachelorette party items are 25% off this week, and all toys can be opened to feel the texture, you can also try on any lingerie that doesn't touch your genitals. I’m here to help if you need me,”]orNico is the owner of a popular local sex shop.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase mentioned - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	1. Oh, you know Percy?

People don't typically expect a 20 something punk rocker to own a sex shop. It gives Nico a special amount of joy when people come in and ask about the owner and all he can do is spin in a circle like “Surprise! It's me! I own the extensive lingerie and sex toy collection!”

None of his friends were all that surprised when he used his inheritance to open a business. Nico had always been very self sufficient and unhappy working for others. It was just the subject matter that shocked them. Because who expects the quiet punk who used to panic during highschool presentations to open a freaking sex shop. But none of them shamed him for it. They absolutely teased him about it, of course, it’s a friend's legal obligation.

Nico quite liked owning a store. It was nice doing stock, putting up displays, bookkeeping. Even talking to customers was enjoyable. He liked being able to help people find what they needed, whether it was a confused and slightly overwhelmed 18 year old, or a 38 year old man looking to explore his painfully repressed sexuality by trying some anal play. It certainly helped that Nico had tried many, many of the products he sold.

He typically only fell short in the partner(s) required category. Which he had to admit sucked. He would love to try out the massage candles, or flavoured lube, or dual vibrators; but that all needed a second person. Well, maybe not the lube but it would be a tad bit weird to buy it for himself.

But he absolutely taste tested them all, just to give an honest review if anyone asked.

(The chocolate one was the only one that truly tasted as advertised)

Currently he had no employees, the last one being shamed into quitting by her family. He wasn’t exactly happy about how they pressured her into ‘Getting a respectable job’, but he wasn’t about to ask Drew to alienate her own family. He did tell her to put him on her resume, and to always remember she would be welcomed right back if she needed a job. She was a damn good worker, if a bit intimidating at times, and he would take her back in a heartbeat.

It was quiet today, most Mondays are, so he decided to take advantage of it and put up a new arrivals display, which meant rearranging the lingerie display to fit the extra mannequin back in. It also meant putting up a new shelf. Nico was no liar, so he would never claim to be particularly adept with tools. Mud, prime, and paint a wall? Sure he can do that, but put up a shelf? Just remember to not stand under it. 

When the door jingled Nico looked up, face flushing lightly as the pair of men smiled brightly at him. A tall and beautifully muscular blond, and a thin shorter man with curly chestnut hair, who certainly wasn’t white but Nico was no good at the good ol’ race guessing game. Nico nearly dropped his hammer as he rushed back to the counter.

“C-can I see your I.D.’s?” Good one Nico, stutter at the pretty boys.

The smile the blond gave him was making him want to melt into the floorboards, like some love sick teenager, “Sure thing!” He said as he pulled out his wallet, handing over his I.D. as his friend followed suit.

Nico swallowed thickly as he did the quick mental math, as well as reveling in the fact that not everyone is always breathtaking. Thank god for shitty license pictures. He managed a wobbly smile as he handed their I.D.s back, trying not to imagine knowing them as more than customers. They were only 23 and 24, absolutely in Nico’s age range. He needed to stop. The more often he thinks about being friends with customers the more often he’s going to think about asking them out.

“Come on in guys, all bachelor and bachelorette party items are 25% off this week, and all toys can be opened to feel the texture, you can also try on any lingerie that doesn't touch your genitals. I’m here to help if you need me,” Nico smoothly slapped out his script to them, trying hard to make his blush go away with pure willpower.

It wasn’t working.

But they didn’t seem to be noticing it at least, the pair going straight to the lingerie section. Nico went back to work, grabbing the hammer and nails to try and put the shelf up. He could hear the guys talking quietly, though he couldn’t really make it out over the racket he was causing. And then the skinny one's hand was on the shelf, Leo, he thinks the name was.

And then he was speaking, “You almost put it up crooked, here I’ll hold it for ya.”

Nico stuttered out a thanks as he started nailing it to the wall.

‘If only it was me getting nailed to the wall,’

‘No! Bad Nico! You aren't allowed to lust after strangers that are nice to you.’

Thankfully that didn’t last much longer, two shelves up and 4 new vibrators and 2 new butt plugs in their new home. Nico was quite proud of how well he did, even if he did get help. Last time the shelf he put up actually fell on him, but these ones looked fairly sturdy.

And then the beautiful buff blond whose name has escaped Nico was holding up a box and asking what it was.

Please god have mercy.

“Thats an STP packer, for trans men.” He said calmly, staring up at the guy who towered over him.

“What’s it do?” The blond asked, looking at it and its nearly $200 price tag. 

Leo cut in there, pointing at the box in his friends hand, “It says right on the box Jason, ‘Stand to Pee’ it’s like the thing Will wears but this one lets ya piss standing up,”

Nico smiled slightly, glad to know they knew another trans guy, so at least they shouldn't be cruel. He's taken enough shit from strangers who came into his store. It was wild how many people would go out of their way just to harass him. But today he didn’t need to think too hard about that.

Nico hummed along to the music playing in the store as he went back to his work, moving ‘staff picks’ stickers around from product to product, changing the top picks for lubes, changing the fetish pick to one of the new butt plugs, and moving the top toy to a silicon rainbow dildo. It was a little funny to think that he was the only staff picking now. But that's what happens when no one applies for a job.

Leo was watching him put everything in its place with some interest, something almost mischievous in his eyes. Then he approached as Nico was putting the glass butt plug back on the new arrivals shelf.

“Am I allowed to ask who picked this one out?”

Nico quirked an eyebrow up at him, leaning in ever so slightly, “I did,”

Leo’s eyes widened slightly, clearly not expecting Nico to be so honest. “Did you pick it because it's new?”

Nico snorted, “You dare question my integrity? I picked that one because it felt the best and it made me feel like a pretty boy.”

The way Leo both threw his head back in laughter and the way his cheeks turned very dark, it just made Nico’s whole day. It felt good to be so casual about his sexuality, rather than pretending he’s never so much as felt horny in his life. He knew it was better to be open in the long run. Safety comes from openness and understanding. That's one reason he’s never shied away from giving a customer an honest review of any sextoy or accessory that he has actually tried.

Nico smirked when Leo finally calmed down, “Were you thinking of trying one? Because if its a first try in general, you should go with a silicon one.”

The other man made a noise akin to choking before shaking his head slightly, “N-no I’m not thinking of trying one out!” he squeaked.

Jason then decided to make his way back over to them, holding a bundle of party things. He held two different pairs of glasses up, one shaped like a pair of large breasts, and the others imitating cat eye glasses but with penises. He looked to Leo, “Which do you think Percy would like better?”

A casual name drop like that shouldn’t have hit Nico so hard, but the coincidences were way too huge for him after that. A Jason and Leo who know a Percy? That came into his store for bachelor party stuff? Great, what a way to meet Percy’s elusive California friends. Maybe the California licenses should have tipped him off, though. 

But Nico knew the answer to the question, at least, even if it wasn’t directed at him. “He’d want the dicks, and pink boas not red. Don't tell him I told you, he didn’t want me to help with his bachelor party because ‘I know him too well’ or some crap,”

Both of them just stared at him, Jason squinting with his actual glasses sitting on top of his head.

“Hi Nico di Angelo, I lived with Percy for like 5 years. I presume you guys are the ones getting the second half of his party ready while Grover and I are distracting him?”

Leo laughed out loud as Nico stuck his hand out for a hand shake. “Jeez man, not how I thought I’d meet you!”

Nico shook his hand vigorously, grinning widely. Of course his way flirting will no doubt come back to bite him in the ass later, but right now he was just excited to meet Percy’s friends.

“You are not at all what I was expecting from how Percy describes you!” Jason laughed, shaking Nico’s hand after pushing all the stuff into Leo’s arms.

Nico quirked an eyebrow at him, “And how exactly does he describe me now?”

Jason flushed slightly, only just realising Percy was gonna get his ass kicked later. “Oh he just calls you a tiny emo Italian, who can and will pull a knife on homophobes.”

“I'm not emo, I’m punk! There's a fucking difference!” Nico nearly shrieked, eyes alight with anger.

Leo and Jason just stared at him, bemused. Nico huffed and shook his head as the door jingled, heading back to his little window to the entrance. He wondered idly what Jason and Leo were planning as he talked to the woman who had just walked in.

She seemed nervous, and he couldn’t tell if it was the environment or a possible fake I.D.. “And what's your birthday miss?”

“August 18th? 2002?” she squeaked. That's good at least, she knows the birthday on the card at least.

“Come on in,” He said, handing over her card as he continued his spiel about discounts.

Jason was steadily piling up the cash counter with ridiculous things for Percy’s bachelor party when Nico turned back around. Nico started ringing it all in as Leo stared at the ‘Love Dolls’ advertised behind Nico.

“Have you tried any of them?”

Nico looked up from the computer. “The, the sex dolls? Hold on how much has Percy told you guys about me?”

Jason and Leo looked at each other, then looked back at Nico. “Oh! You’re gay!”

Nico snorted, not quite what he meant but that works. “Bingo!”

He continued checking them through until Leo spoke up again, “So why don't you stock male sexdolls?”

“Other than they cost $300 to stock and for me to make a profit on them I have to raise it higher?”

The pair both nodded in understanding.

“And your total today is 169 dollars and 42 cents.” 

Leo stepped forwards, “Here I got this one, Jason.”

“Alright then I’ll pull the car around.” Jason said as he walked out.

Leo leaned forwards at Nico as he paid, a sweet smile on his face. “I don’t suppose you’d mind getting me that receipt, and your number?”

Nico flushed bright red. Leo’s asking for his number?

“S-sure, here.”

Leo smiled brightly. “I’ll text ya updates about the party!”

Oh. That makes more sense. Friends need each other's phone numbers. They weren't flirting. Just being friendly.

Nico waved him off as he left. Just him and the nervous girl were left in the store. He should probably help her out now that he doesn’t have anyone at cash.

“Can I help you find anything? Crack anything open to see it better?”

She jumped as he approached. She definitely didn’t seem like she knew what she was doing here, but that's just how it is sometimes. 

“I-I, well, I was looking for the uh, the Magic Wand?” she whispered, her eyes darting around as if she were talking about something evil.

“We don't actually carry the Magic Wands here, but we carry Nobu’s 3 versions as well as a few smaller brands. I personally think the Nobu ones are better than the actual Magic Wand, in both texture, design and you know, function.”

“Y-you’ve tried them?” the girl asked, eyes big and anxious.

Nico smiled calmly and pulled the Nobu Wando II off the shelf. He held it out to her. “This ones my favourite, it's got multiple settings, unlike the magic wand, it’s got a soft texture, and it's under $120 unlike the Magic Wand.”

She took the box, eyes glued to the infographic on the back.

“There's also the smaller version, which is twenty dollars cheaper and just as great.”

She bit her lip and contemplated what he said. “How does a guy use one?” She asked softly, flushing lightly.

Nico couldn’t help but laugh a little. “I don’t know about most guys but I just hold it against my clit,”

The girl’s eyes went comically wide as she stared up at Nico. “You- You’re trans?” She whispered, as if he didn’t brandish it with three different bracelets and twelve different jacket patches.

“I sure am! Now, surprisingly, lube actually helps with these toys. I would suggest a water-based lube like Swiss Navy, it makes everything feel so much more intense and incredible.” Nico cheerily said, glossing over the almost transphobic way she whispered.

And before you think it, yes, whispering like it's shameful is transphobic.


	2. What can I say, I like dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones for you Red_Rose_Thorns
> 
> Contains drug use, specifically weed

**4:36p.m.** +1 (506) 721 9524:  _ hey man its leo ;) _

**4:36p.m.** Nico:  _ heyy _

‘That doesn’t sound desperate right?’ Nico thought to himself, fiddling with his pen as he waited for Leo to text. He hated to admit it but he was absolutely sitting around waiting for Leo to text since the guys had left the store. It only took 4 hours, but it wasn’t like he had much to do on a monday anyway. 

He hasn’t had an actual paying customer since those two left, the girl leaving without buying anything, same as the next three people to come in. Mondays just suck for business, but at least all his shipments got here on time for once. 

**4:38p.m.** Leo:  _ whats cookin good lookin _

Nico couldn’t help but stand and stare for what felt like a solid minute at the notification. He has to be joking around. Percy would have mentioned it if he had friends that were gay.

Unless Percy was too busy ogling his fiancee to ever notice if he had any lgbt friends.

**4:39p.m.** Nico:  _ Not much hottie what bout u _

Cue the sheer terror of waiting for a reply to that. God above what was he thinking? How could he be so fucking dumb? Why would h-

**4:40p.m.** Leo:  _ just tokin up since its legal here lmao fukgin love canada _

**4:40p.m.** Leo:  _ was just thinking you might wanna hang out?? since we havent had a chance t hang before lmao _

Nico thought he might jump with joy. Not only was Leo not mad about getting flirted with, he wanted to hang out with Nico! Steps in the right direction baby! Although, the guy was high right now, he might not be thinking straight at all.

**4:42p.m.** Nico:  _ i close up shop around 8 _

**4:42p.m.** Nico: _ wanna hang out around then? _

**4:42p.m.** Leo:  _ hell yeah we can get take out and play games or smth _

The urge to send back ‘its a date’ was overwhelming but he had to assume, to be realistic, that it wasn't going to be just him and Leo. They were probably staying with Percy, which pretty much guarantees half the gang would be there. But it was Leo inviting him personally, that had to count for something.

* * *

Nico was confident that no one else would be coming into the store by 7:30, confident enough that he locked the door and counted the safe, did all the books and did a quick clean through. And at 8 he found himself packing up his things and heading out.

**8:02p.m.** Leo:  _ eyyyy sent jay down to fetch you since percy said you dont drive _

**8:03p.m.** Leo:  _ and lets be real i should not be driving righ now _

Nico snorted as he relocked the door, leaning back against it to wait for his ride. It had ended up being a slower than usual day, a regular coming in to update her work wardrobe, and some guys coming in to stock up on lube and a specific brand of condoms that, according to them, only Nico sells now.

Three customers wasn’t so great for his wallet, but at least Echo always buys lots when she comes in.

“Hey stranger!” Jason called as he rolled his window down, a good three feet from Nico. Wow he had really spaced that time.

“God what would my mother think? Getting in a car with a stranger I just met?” Nico said climbing into the passenger seat, a grin plastered on as he looked at Jason.

Jason laughed, his bright blue eyes suddenly reminding Nico of his friend Thalia. He wondered if they had met yet, because he knew Thalia would rather die than miss Annabeth’s wedding, Percy’s maybe but considering it’s to each other she doesn’t have a choice there.

He hadn’t seen Thalia in around 6 years, but she would print out shitty memes and mail them to him, just to say she’s alive and was thinking of him during her adventures. For some damn reason Jason reminded him so much of her. 

“I should let you know that Leo was convinced you’ve never been to Percy’s apartment and was very worried about you getting lost at night.”

“How much did you guys let him smoke?”

“I’m not gonna lie to you man, he’s probably had one joint. Boy is a light weight,”

Nico snorted, leaning back into the seat as Jason pulled into the parking lot outside Percy’s building. They climbed out of the car quietly, slowly shuffling into Percy’s apartment, to where two grown ass adults sat on the couch shouting at each other over a good old fashioned game of mario kart. God bless Percy’s neighbours not giving a fuck about noise.

“God its almost like Percy hasn’t changed a bit since I moved out,” Nico said, dropping his jacket in the kitchen. 

Jason shook his head before joining them on the couch.

Leo looked up, his face splitting into a crooked smile. Nico’s heart throbbed. ‘You are too old for this shit di Angelo, quit falling in love with every pretty troublemaker that smiles at you,’

“You’re here! Come play mario with us!” He shouted, scooching even closer to Percy to make a space for Nico to sit.

Nico swallowed thickly as he went over to sit, squishing himself against the arm of Percy’s couch, and of course, against Leo. Immediately a controller was pressed into his hands as they quit out of the current game. 

He had a feeling he was in for a long night of second guessing every little thing Leo did, but that's just how he is. It’s hard to read people, especially when you just met them.

Doesn’t help when they're high.

But hey, maybe Leo will confess his undying love if he’s high.

Unlikely but hey, a guy can dream.

* * *

“Fuck you Ya twink!” Percy shouted, throwing a handful of popcorn at Nico after getting blueshelled all the way to third.

Nico just cackled like a maniac as he smoothly slid into first, followed by Leo and an AI bowser, as Jason had proven himself to be fucking terrible at mario kart.

Leo had (Of course) chosen Waluigi with the sole purpose of doing impressions through each match, and of course this was accompanied by each win he snatched by distracting Nico. Nico was exercising his rights as honorary little brother in terrorizing Percy and only Percy. Jason was, well he was trying his best.

Between matches was time to cram a slice of pizza (or three if you were suffering from the munchies like Leo) into your face before going right back to it. It was pretty great, just hanging out and fucking around like a bunch a kids. Felt good to just let go of all the responsibilities in life, all the thoughts of marriage (Or your painful lack thereof), all the thoughts about work, about bills. Just straight vibing.

“Alright, I’m dying for another hit I gotta say,” Leo said, grabbing Nico’s thigh as he pushed himself up off the couch.

“You want some man? I kinda went crazy when I went to the dispensary and they don’t smoke, and Grover’s being a stick in the mud and wont come over,”

Nico was pulled out of his very gay thoughts as Leo started actually talking to him. “I uh, I’ve got asthma so I can’t actually smoke,” He said sheepishly.

“I mean, I’ve got edibles if you prefer that?”

“They warned me Satan would be attractive,” Nico said with a laugh, standing up to join him out on the balcony. 

Nico raised an eyebrow at the selection of gummies Leo had bought. Three different flavours. All shaped like dicks. He looked up at Leo, who was rolling a joint while bouncing to some unheard music.

“Can I ask why you only got dicks?”

Leo shrugged, looking over at Nico with a slight smirk, “What can I say, I like dick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter @localgaywriter


	3. Don't offer Nico snuggles unless you have a lot of time

Every once in a while Nico found himself absolutely speechless.

Leo didn’t seem to notice right then and there, as his lighter seemed to be giving him trouble. Nico swallowed thickly. He could feel his heart sprout legs as it climbed up into his throat.

“Are you messing with me?”

Leo’s eye flicked up from the lighter, glinting in the reflected lights from inside. “What do you mean?”

Nico stared at him, head empty thoughts gone. Is Leo fucking with him? Is he just goofing around because Percy does it? Or is this his way of flirting? Is Leo gay? Or-

“Hey man are you good? I can back off if I’m makin ya uncomfortable, I understand if you’re not into me.”

Nico’s eyes went wide, face burning bright red as soon as he processed what Leo had just said.

“I-I, that's not, I don’t-” he shook his head like an etch-a-sketch, trying to clear himself off enough to speak coherently. “I just, didn’t know if you meant it,” He said softly, arms wrapped around himself self consciously.

Leo gave him a slight smile, head tilting in the moonlight. “Are you always so dense?”

Nico sputtered, eyebrows furrowing in indignation. “I beg your pardon!”

Leo laughed, “I’ve done nothing but flirt with you since I saw you. Jason might be built like a brick house but you’re as thick as one,”

“You were flirting the whole time?”

“Can I kiss you Nico?”

Nico’s breath hitched as he nodded sharply. Leo stepped closer, moving one hand to Nico’s shoulder, the other brushing his bangs away from his face. Leo slowly leaned in, Nico slowly stepping up onto his tippy toes to reach, their breath mingling in the cool autumn air, seconds from finally kissing.

Or they would be, if Jason hadn’t come out onto the balcony to get them, effectively causing Nico to jump out of his skin in shock. 

“Dude seriously?” Leo hissed as Jason started laughing, a big dorky grin on his face.

“I can’t help it if you were taking forever out here, Percy thought you might be corrupting his baby brother!”

Nico tried in vain to sink further into his jacket, slamming back an edible in hopes it would kick in long before this horrible embarrassing conversation ended. He knew it wouldn’t, but a man can dream.

* * *

Nico had no idea how strong Leo liked his edibles, but he knew that it was way, way more than Nico typically took. Percy had taken to calling him giggles, because he couldn't stop laughing to save his life. Leo was of course aggravating it at every chance he could get, cracking jokes as often as he could. Pairing the enormous crush Nico had with how stoned he was, he didn’t stand a chance, even with the awful stomach cramps he was getting from laughter.

Leo kept leaning in real close to whisper in Nico’s ear and that was a lot more than he could handle in his current state. He just wanted to hold Leo close and kiss him all over his stupid pretty face. Jason kept laughing at them, or maybe more at Nico, considering his face felt like it was on fire. Every little thing Leo did was torturous. 

He was pretty sure they were supposed to be watching a movie now, but all Nico could do was try and pay attention to what they were talking about. With every passing minute he was getting more and more spacey, and heavy, and a little bit sleepy. And Leo’s arm was around him.

Leo’s arm. Was around his waist.

Nico was struggling to keep his eyes open but good god above he was trying. But he already leaned his head against Leo, and he was warm and comfy. And Nico was weak. So very weak.

Leo certainly wasn’t helping at least, considering he just pulled Nico closer to him, moving his hand to play with Nico’s soft black hair. Nico was just going to have to admit defeat, as he closed his eyes and stopped trying to open them again. He just sat there, listening and drifting along through his disjointed thoughts.

At some point he must have actually drifted off, as Leo gently shook him awake.

“Percy said you can take his bed if you want, he said you might want privacy?” Leo said, rubbing his own eyes tiredly.

Good guy Percy trying to make sure he feels safe sleeping, even after he stopped needing to bind.

“I would rather die than sleep in the bed that might've had a naked girl in it, no offence to Annabeth.”

Percy tossed a pillow at him from behind the couch, grumbling something about his fiancee too quiet to be really heard. Leo chuckled, stretching his arms before standing up. And moving two feet to the left before plopping back down.

“I mean, I'll share the couch if you want but I get real cuddly at night,” Leo said with a wink.

Nico knew it was a joke. He knew that. But that didn’t stop him from moving over and laying his head on the guy's chest. Leo’s heart was hammering in his chest. And Nico knew that because he was laying right on it.

Leo settled his hand on Nico’s back, the other behind his own head. He closed his eyes and tried to refrain from tapping a nervous pattern on Nico’s back. Instead he pretended to sleep, as Nico actually fell asleep.

* * *

There's nothing like waking up to someone warm, an arm wrapped around you while they play with your hair. Leo was humming, something familiar but just out of reach. His whole body felt heavy, the sweet sweet after effect of edibles. But better than a hangover.

Leo’s hand kept tracing his spine, up and down, up and down. Nico might just go back to sleep with this treatment.

“Leo just wake him up, trust me you will be there all day if you let him sleep.”

Jason snorted, “That sounds like a personal experience, huh Percy?”

Nico cracked an eye open at them, “Was Thalia actually,” Nico mumbled, smushing his face back against Leo.

Jason looked back and forth between Percy and Nico, “Like my sister Thalia?”

Nico’s eyes snapped back open, “That's why you remind me of her!”

Leo snorted, jostling Nico slightly. “The names didn’t tip ya off?”

“What, like Grace is super uncommon?”

“Hey now, lets not start with the name bashing,” Percy said, coming out of the kitchenette with a bowl of cereal.

Nico huffed, laying his head back down on Leo.

“Dude seriously you gotta kick him off,”

Leo scoffed, “Kick the cute boy off? That's like saying ‘no thanks I don’t want free food’,”

Nico laughed, slowly pushing himself up. “I think he's trying to say he wants to sit down.”

Percy shooed them off as he sat down with his breakfast. Nico slowly slunk into the kitchenette to rummage for something to eat. Leo followed him out, moving to stand beside him with a hand on the small of Nico’s back.

“So I was wondering, if you’d want to go out tonight? Like on a proper date?”

Nico smiled warmly at him. “I close the store at 8, if you wanna grab me around then?”

Leo grinned, crooked and dopey.

“I would love to,”

Nico smiled, “Good, but I should skidaddle now then so I can go home and get some clothes before I open the store,”

“Oh yeah um I’ll see you tonight!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter @localgaywriter

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @localgaywriter


End file.
